Un simple marché
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Sirius Black a quinze ans, et selon lui, il serait temps de ne plus être puceau. Mais à qui demander ? Bellatrix Black a dix-sept ans, et sera bientôt forcée à se marier, aucun de ses amants n'osant expliquer en face à sa mère que non, elle n'était pas vierge ! Elle aimerait bien que quelqu'un le crie sous tous les toits, que ce soit réglé. Mais à qui demander ?


Aimera, aimera pas ? Un Sirius puceau, une Bella future mariée, ça donne forcément quelque chose d'intéressant, non ? ;)

* * *

Sirius grommela. BUSEs, BUSEs, et encore BUSEs ! A croire que les professeurs n'avaient que ça en tête ! Lui avait d'autres préoccupations. Remus avait couché avec Snivellus, il le leur avait avoué trois semaines auparavant. Peter s'était trouvé une gentille copine de chez Poufsouffle, et eux aussi avaient couché ensemble. Quant à James, celui-ci avait couché avec Lily le soir précédent. Ne restait plus que lui. Il était pourtant le tombeur du groupe !

Quand on parlait de sexe, il ne disait rien sur son absence d'expérience, préférant inventer quelques exploits avec quelques bombes de Poudlard. Maintenant, tout le monde croyait qu'il couchait avec chaque fille qu'il draguait, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec une fille sans expérience, celle-ci s'en apercevrait sans doute. Tout à ses préoccupations, il ne vit pas qu'il fonçait droit dans le groupe de Serpentards sadiques de dernière année.

_ Bah, alors, cousin, on veut traîner avec les grands ? ironisa sa cousine, Bellatrix.

Seules ombres plus jeunes, Narcissa et Andromeda, les deux sœurs de celle-ci. La benjamine, Andy, lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

_ Désolé, j'avais pas vu où je marchais, grommela Sirius, évitant sa tarée de cousine et poursuivant son chemin.

Celle-ci n'apprécia que moyennement, et préoccupé comme il l'était, il ne vit pas le pied sur lequel il trébucha, l'envoyant au fond du lac. Le seul cri qui se démarqua des éclats de rire fut celui d'Andromeda.

_ Bella, il faut que tu l'aides à sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

En râlant, la plus âgée des Black s'exécuta, se penchant vers la rive, et attrapant le bras de Sirius, qui lui n'avait pas aimé d'être envoyé dans le lac à la mi-automne, et l'attira dans l'eau glacée. Très solidaires, les Serpentards explosèrent de rire, alors que Bellatrix lançait un regard noir à son cousin.

_ Tu vas payer, connard de Gryffondor, siffla-t-elle, de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende, et surtout pas les professeurs, qu'Andy avait couru chercher.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à l'infirmerie, dégoulinants et prêts à attraper la crève.

_ Tu fais chier, cousine, grogna Sirius, qui aurait aimé pouvoir retourner à ses réflexions.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es dirigé vers nous, si ce n'est pas pour nous provoquer, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Je réfléchissais. Je n'ai pas vu que tu étais là avec tes connards de copains, sinon je ne serais pas venu ! Heureusement qu'Andy est gentille, elle ! Au moins un bon élément dans la famille !

Bellatrix secoua la tête d'un air hautain, et avec un soupir, sortit un parchemin totalement imbibé d'encre de sa poche.

_ Merde ! Par Merlin, Sirius, tu vas payer ! J'ai passé des heures à l'écrire, cette fichue lettre !

_ C'est quoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, curieux.

_ Une lettre qui explique à ma mère que je n'ai aucune intention de me marier. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, je veux profiter de la vie !

_ Tu vas te marier ?! s'alarma Sirius, étonné. Mais avec qui ?!

_ Justement, répliqua-t-elle, personne. Je ne veux pas me marier. Je cherche des arguments, mais aucun n'est assez bon pour ma mère, qui a décidé que je devais faire honneur à la famille Black !

Il haussa un sourcil. Jamais il ne s'était interrogé sur comment ses cousines vivaient leur vie de Sang-Pur. Lui, considérant les préjugés envers les Né-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés, comme des bêtises, avait la vie dure par ses parents. Il ne s'était pas douté que c'était aussi le cas de Bellatrix, malgré ses croyances identiques à celles de ses parents.

_ Et tu n'as rien trouvé ? T'es même pas vierge. Ça devrait suffire à ta mère.

_ Les cons avec qui j'ai couché n'osent pas témoigner en ma faveur, vu qu'ils se mettraient à dos « l'honorable et immense maison des Black ».

L'ironie était perceptible. Et Sirius eut un éclair de génie.

_ Cousine, toi et moi, ça collera jamais, mais j'ai une proposition.

Elle haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

_ Couche avec moi.

Elle faillit s'étouffer :

_ Tout va bien, Sirius ? Je ne suis pas une prostituée !

_ Je le raconterais à tout le monde, y compris à ta mère. Tu dois bien te douter que ça ne me gênerais pas de fâcher la grande famille Black, moi.

_ Et toi, tu y gagnes quoi ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

_Je ne serais plus puceau_, pensa-t-il, mais il se contenta de répondre un :

_ T'es sexy. J'ai rien contre les jolies filles, surtout si elles veulent bien se jeter dans mon lit. Je t'attends ce soir, dans la salle de classe de Slughorn. Minuit. Viens si tu veux. Sinon je m'en fous.

_Viens, viens, allez, viens !_ supplia-t-il en pensée, sans rien laisser paraître.

* * *

Bellatrix avait longtemps hésité. Finalement, son côté pratique avait triomphé : elle était trop jeune pour se marier, et son cousin lui offrait une porte de sortie. A vingt-trois heures trente, elle salua ses camarades de maison, et sortit. A vingt-trois heures quarante, après avoir évité Peeves, elle était dans la salle de Potions.

Sirius était affalé sur le fauteuil de Slughorn, les pieds sur le bureau. En la voyant arriver, il esquissa un lent, mais superbe sourire. A sa grande surprise, elle se sentit rougir. Avant de savoir qu'elle allait devoir coucher lui, elle n'avait jamais envisagé que son cousin puisse être sexy. Après tout, c'était un salaud de Gryffondor, un Traitre-à-son-Sang, ainsi qu'un connard arrogant.

_ Je savais que tu finirais par venir.

_ Je suis en avance, alors ne joue pas les machos avec moi. Tu étais là avant moi, et tu m'attendais, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils restèrent plantés là, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Manifestement, c'était la première fois que Sirius proposait à une fille de coucher avec lui juste comme ça, et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

_ Bon, bah… tu te déshabilles ? demanda Sirius, en se raclant la gorge.

_ Viens le faire, rétorqua la brune. Tu es grand, je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver.

Sirius descendit du fauteuil, et sauta de l'estrade avec grâce. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lentement, bouton après bouton, défit la robe de la Serpentard. Avec un sourire, il découvrit le corps aux courbes parfaites de sa cousine, qui l'observait avec un air mi-ironique, mi-amusé.

_ Tu n'as jamais vu un corps de femme, Sirius ?

Les muscles de Sirius se tendirent sur les hanches de Bellatrix, et elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste, alors qu'elle voulait juste le taquiner !

_ Oh. C'est pour ça que tu voulais coucher avec moi. Pour…

_ Ouais, c'est bon, grogna-t-il.

Elle comprit. Il était stressé. Évidemment. Elle l'avait été aussi, la première fois. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni comment. Très bien. Ils n'allaient coucher qu'une fois ensemble, mais elle se promit qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Pas seulement comme sa première fois, mais aussi comme sa meilleure. D'un air doux, elle enleva la chemise de son cousin, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, une simple pression.

_ Ça va bien se passer. Arrête de t'inquiéter, Sirius, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Il tressaillit en sentant la dentelle du soutien-gorge de Bellatrix frotter contre son torse. Elle déposait de petits baisers sur son visage, dans son cou, pour le calmer. Il lui répondit en serrant contre lui la jeune femme en sous-vêtements. Petit à petit, elle le détendait, et il était en train de bander. Si un jour on avait dit à Bellatrix que Sirius Black, son cousin, banderait pour elle, elle l'aurait pris pour un fou !

_ Enlèves-moi mon soutien-gorge, ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle, en lui faisant un suçon dans le cou.

Il le dégrafa avec une facilité et une agilité étonnante, et sans qu'elle lui dise quoi que se soit d'autre, il se baissa, et embrassant d'abord son cou, il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, pour mordiller un de ces tétons. Bellatrix ne put retenir un gémissement. Avec un peu d'expérience, Sirius pourrait faire jouir une fille en quelques minutes.

Bellatrix se souvenait de sa première fois. Le garçon n'avait pas été doux, persuadé qu'elle n'était pas vierge. Elle avait souffert, et même pleuré. Et lui, il l'avait laissé là, nue, du sang coulant entre les jambes. Même si Sirius Black était son connard de cousin, il méritait une belle première fois.

Elle se cambra sous les doigts curieux de Sirius, qui avaient décidé d'explorer chaque recoin de son corps, et étaient actuellement entre ses cuisses.

_ Dis, cousine, pourquoi tu me détestes ? demanda Sirius, entre deux souffles précipités.

_ C'est pas le moment, Sirius, répliqua Bellatrix, en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de Sirius.

_ Réponds-moi.

Il interrompit ses gestes si proches de l'entrejambe de Bellatrix, qui lui lança un regard noir :

_ Ecoute, Sirius, tu vas immédiatement arrêter de me faire chier, sinon…

_ Sinon quoi ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Tu vas te marier à dix-sept ans ?

_ Et tu finiras ta vie puceau, asséna Bellatrix. Le sexe, c'est pas un moment où on parle de haine et de sentiments !

_ Je crois que je pourrais t'obliger à me répondre, répondit-il.

Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la culotte de Bella, qui gémit.

_ Réponds-moi.

_ Parce que c'est ce que je suis censée faire, répondit-elle. Et arrêtes tes conneries, Sirius !

Les yeux de Bellatrix étincelèrent, et elle renversa la situation, en plaquant Sirius contre le mur, et le mordillant dans le cou :

_ Et toi, Sirius, pourquoi tu me détestes ?

_ Parce que c'est ce que je suis censé faire, répondit-il, le souffle rauque.

Elle eut un petit sourire amer : au fond, c'était vrai. Il voulait se rebeller contre sa famille, donc, il les détestait, elle comprise. Et si elle le détestait, c'était par principe. Elle ignorait quel homme était Sirius Black.

Bellatrix se laissa tomber à genoux devant Sirius, qui la regarda.

_ On va oublier ça pour cette nuit, ok ?

Celui-ci, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, la regardait baisser la fermeture éclair de son jean, puis enlever le bouton :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il, soudain nerveux.

_ A ton avis ? demanda-t-elle en s'humectant doucement les lèvres, puis en passant doucement sa langue dessus, tel un chat affamé. Ne me dis pas que tu es innocent sur le sexe à ce point, mon cher petit cousin…

_ Laisse tomber les « cousins »… Ce soir, c'est juste Bellatrix, et…

_ Et Sirius, compléta-t-elle, avant de parcourir d'un doigt léger l'érection du jeune homme, descendant son caleçon dans le même temps. Deux adolescents qui meurent d'envie de coucher ensemble.

* * *

Sirius se dit que, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait dans les cachots de Slughorn à moitié nu, avec sa cousine sur le point de lui tailler une pipe, il aurait envoyé cette personne à l'asile.

Il oublia toutes ses pensées quand il sentit le souffle de Bellatrix contre sa verge.

_ Bellatrix…

_ Oui ? demanda la diablesse en lui adressant un regard parfaitement innocent.

Un regard innocent qui aurait pu être plausible, si elle n'avait pas actuellement son pénis en main, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qui faisait presque gémir Sirius.

_ Arrête ça, grogna-t-il. S'il te plaît.

_ Je suis parfaitement d'accord, Sirius. S'il me plaît. Et il ne me plairait pas, mon cœur.

Et puis, il sentit ses lèvres sur son membre, et il crut perdre la tête. Dans un geste instinctif, un véritable réflexe, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bellatrix, l'obligeant à s'approcher d'une main dure.

Elle gémit, mais il analysa ça comme un gémissement de plaisir, et n'hésita pas à appuyer encore plus sur le crâne de la jeune femme, dont il sentait la langue, qui arpentait chaque centimètre de son membre.

_ Bella…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Et Sirius pensa cyniquement que son éducation de Sang-Pur lui avait appris la politesse : elle avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine.

Il tenta de se contrôler, du mieux qu'il put. Il n'avait peut-être jamais fait l'amour, mais connaissait le résultat d'une séance intensive de branlette dans son lit. Et éjaculer dans la bouche de Bellatrix n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Et, du bout des dents, elle se recula pour lui mordiller le gland, avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Et il jouit tellement fort que l'espace d'un instant, tout devint blanc.

Quand il se reprit, Bella était debout face à lui, et d'un doigt sensuel, s'essuyait les lèvres.

_ Bordel, Bella… Je suis désolé. C'est toujours aussi bon ?

_ Je ne me suis jamais fait sucé, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire rauque.

_ Très drôle, répondit-il, en tentant de se calmer, de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

_ C'est une première pour moi aussi, avoua-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil. Et c'est drôlement bon. Pas aussi bon qu'un orgasme, évidemment, mais…

Il tressaillit devant le reproche implicite, et comprit ce qu'elle attendait :

_ Tu veux que je te prennes, ma belle ?

C'était un langage qu'il utilisait habituellement pour faire des blagues cochonnes, ou ce genre de choses, mais bizarrement, il trouvait que ça collait parfaitement à la situation. Le regard de braise que lui renvoya Bellatrix fut parfaitement explicite.

_ Tu es doué, mon cœur. Très doué. Mais pour ça, il va falloir m'attraper.

Quoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car Bellatrix lui fit un grand sourire, et lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller en courant.

_ Bellatrix !

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon, le trouvant encombrant, et partit à sa poursuite. Le temps qu'il tourne la tête, elle avait disparu. Disparition à laquelle il aurait pu croire s'il n'avait pas entendu le rire amusé de sa cousine, qu'il retrouva sous le bureau de Slughorn.

_ Coincée.

Elle sortit, et se frotta langoureusement contre lui :

_ Zut, alors…

Elle ne portait plus que sa culotte, et lui plus que son caleçon. Excepté ces deux sous-vêtements, les deux adolescents étaient complètement nus.

_ Bah alors, Sirius… ? Tu attends quoi ? murmura-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu te maries, répondit-il honnêtement.

_ Alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire, chéri. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai vraiment pas à me forcer.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas que sa cousine se marie. Bellatrix, mariée avec un connard de Sang-Pur, ça changeait tout. Et il savait que, tout comme chaque femme qui prônait sa liberté dans cette société, elle en finirait brisée.

Comme si Bellatrix comprenait son dilemme, elle attrapa sa main, et la glissa dans sa culotte trempée du désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

_ Je veux que tu me prennes, Sirius. Maintenant…

Jamais il n'avait cru que les paroles de cette cousine tant détestée puissent être un aphrodisiaque. Sauf que là… De sa main libre, Bella baissa le caleçon de Sirius, tandis que ce dernier s'occupait d'écarter la culotte gênante de la Serpentard.

Il la porta, lui permettant de s'asseoir sur le bureau, tandis qu'elle dégageait sa culotte d'un coup de pied, et enlaçait la taille de Sirius avec ses jambes.

Et il la pénétra, sans hésiter, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient aussi farouchement qu'ils se détestaient… ou qu'ils s'aimaient, ça restait à voir, songea Sirius. En tout cas, c'était sacrément farouche.

Bellatrix poussa un cri d'extase qui surprit Sirius, qui ne pensait pas que sa cousine était ainsi capable de s'abandonner à lui.

* * *

Il ne fallut à Sirius que quelques mouvements de va-et-vient pour jouir à nouveau. Bellatrix sourit pour elle-même. Sirius était doué, et avec un peu d'entraînement, le deviendrait encore plus. Et là, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle était bien, ici, auprès de ce cousin qu'elle détestait tant.

Ce fut le seau d'eau froide qu'il lui fallait. Sirius… Elle tenta de se calmer, alors qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras. Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Surtout pas de Sirius. Il ne savait rien, et ça devait continuer.

Dès qu'il fut endormi, Bellatrix s'écarta. Elle se rhabilla en silence, et fit apparaître une couverture, qu'elle posa sur son cousin.

Les quelques phrases qu'ils avaient échangés, pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour… Les questions de Sirius. Et puis, cette phrase « Je ne veux pas que tu te maries ». La mort dans l'âme, Bella jeta un dernier regard à son cousin, qui ressemblait à un enfant, le visage détendu affichant un sourire heureux.

_ Bye, bye, cousin.

D'une certaine manière, l'appeler « cousin », c'était mettre fin à leur nuit. Parce qu'avant, ils étaient Bellatrix et Sirius. Maintenant, il était juste son cousin.

Elle essuya d'un geste sec la larme qui perlait, et marcha dans le couloir, tentant de paraître décidée. Elle avait un mariage à organiser, après tout.

* * *

Suite, pas suite, je ne sais pas encore... Tout ça dépendra des reviews, ainsi que de mon inspiration ! Laissez une review, donnez votre avis :D


End file.
